Sin pensar
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Porque ella sólo quería sentirse amada, protegida, deseada, entregarse y olvidar por un segundo las tristezas de su roto matrimonio sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, sin imaginar que lo encontraría en manos del mejor amigo de su hijo. [Intercambio Navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8, para Riru-Chin]


Buen día a todos =)

Paso por aquí a dejar mi primer fic en el que participo en el Foro Proyecto 1-8

Este One-shot es un regalo para Riru-Chin espero que le guste y que haya cumplido con todas sus expectativas.

Tambien quiero agradecer a mi linda amiga Lux Havsanglar por ayudarme a llevar por el camino del bien este fic que estaba destinado al fracaso y tambien a Animepinkcess por leerme =D

Advertencias: Posible Ooc.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Sin pensar.

* * *

Porque ella sólo quería sentirse amada, protegida, deseada, entregarse y olvidar por un segundo las tristezas de su roto matrimonio sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, sin imaginar que lo encontraría en manos del mejor amigo de su hijo.

* * *

El cristal se había empañado, reposando frio y enmarcado con los copos de nieve que han chocado contra él, tintineando junto al viento y emitiendo un sonido molesto, silbante al compás del aire que se filtraba por el pequeño hueco entre el marco y la pared.

Su mano pálida y delgada tocó el frío cristal, sus labios silbaron también, por el escalofrío que le provocó ese nimio contacto, sus ojos cafés se perdieron en el paisaje que la ventana de su pequeño apartamento le regalaba: Una preciosa rueda de Chicago, cubierta por el manto blanco de la nieve así como las calles, los árboles y edificios, sus dedos dominados por si solos acariciaron el cristal formando figuras que ni ella misma podía descifrar y su mente danzaba en el momento justo en el que disfrutó con Susumu, su esposo, dieciocho años atrás, en esa misma rueda de Chicago, su primera cita con él, el primer beso compartido entre los dos y el derroche de un amor que pensó, juró que les duraría toda una eternidad, amor que marcó su destino para un grandioso futuro que se convirtió en un precioso presente para ser un lejano y agridulce pasado.

Era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo, como éste se había diluido entre sus dedos, su alma y su corazón, como todos los sueños que una vez tuvo de adolescente habían quedado como simplemente eso: sueños infantiles, ilusiones, vida que no sería la suya y por un segundo, por un segundo efímero que se convirtieron en años maravillosos pensó que esos sueños rotos y perdidos habían valido verdaderamente la pena.

Y ahora, lo único que realmente valían la pena eran sus dos hijos, de su matrimonio, de sus sueños y sus renuncias eran sus hijos el único motivo que la hacían sonreír día a día, de ser la mujer alegre y optimista, pero y ¿Susumu? ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Por qué había convertido su sonrisa en una fina línea de labios apretados y secos? ¿Por qué sus ojos habían dejado de brillar mirándoles con ese amor que le juraba día tras día, año tras año? ¿Por qué sus manos, gruesas, ásperas pero cálidas se habían tornado frías y lejanas? ¿Por qué sus dedos ya no recorrían su piel con la misma devoción, fervor y pasión que en ataño? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? ¿Habría sido ella? ¿El tiempo, quizás? ¿Ya no le miraba como mujer? y ¿Por qué sentía que todo a lo que había renunciado en su adolescencia por Susumu ahora ya no valía la pena como antes pensó?

_¿Por qué?_

— ¿Mama?

Su mano resbaló de la fría ventana como peso muerto, cayendo a su costado, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su hija, quien la miraba con ojos preocupados.

— ¡Hikari!—exclamó fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡No me había dado cuenta de la hora! ¡Es súper tarde!

—No es tan tarde, mamá—dijo su hija sonriéndole afable—. El problema de las ventanas me ha levantado, hacen mucho ruido.

— Es cierto, a mí también me han levantado, me preocupa que a Taichi no.

—Puede venirse el fin del mundo y ni eso despertará a Tai, no te preocupes por él.

—Tienes razón—dijo negando con la cabeza—. Ve a despertarlo, por mientras yo haré el desayuno.

Su hija obedeció perdiéndose en la habitación de Taichi, Yuuko soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en un escueto suspiro, se suponía que Susumu arreglaría el problema de las ventanas desde que el invierno comenzó, sin embargo, su vida fuera de su hogar era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Escuchó murmullos vagos que le sonaban a reclamos por parte de Taichi y risas por parte de Hikari, Yuuko no tenía que agudizar su oído o prestar más atención para imaginarse la escena que se estaba llevando dentro de la pequeña habitación, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa surcó de sus labios, sus hijos lograban arrancar todos sus temores y tristezas, por ellos es que todavía podía sentirse alegre.

los murmullos se hicieron más audibles, anunciándole que los chicos ya estaban cerca, Yuuko se movió hacia la cocina en donde comenzó a reunir los ingredientes para el desayuno, Hikari no tardó en unírsele a la vez que Taichi caía sobre una de las sillas del comedor y su rostro daba de lleno contra la mesa, Hikari río, ella negó con la cabeza, en eso, Taichi era muy parecido a Susumu, su hora de dormir era más que sagrada, era una pena que tuviera que recordarlo en ese momento, Susumu succionaba la poca alegría que se albergaba en ella, dejándole en absoluta miseria.

—Pondré la mesa—anunció Hikari sacando los platos de un estante—. ¿Pongo para papá?

—Susumu se fue temprano—mintió fingiendo naturalidad en su voz, sus manos temblaron contra la espátula y el mango de la sartén que cada una sostenía, pero Hikari no lo notó, mucho menos Taichi y eso era grandioso, sus hijos no tenían que saber que papá no había pasado la noche ahí como muchas noches atrás.

"Trabajaré horas extras, no me esperes" esa era la excusa de una y otra vez dejándola sola casi todas las noches desde hacía unos meses atrás, que no había dinero, que todo estaba muy cara, que ya no rendía económicamente, siempre era igual, siempre era lo mismo y ella había dejado de creerle hacía mucho.

—Es una pena—suspiró su hija seguido de un murmullo ininteligible de su hijo, Hikari arregló la mesa y ella no tardó en colocar la comida, segundos más tarde, los tres comían en silencio—. Mamá, ya va a ser 23 de diciembre—mencionó Hikari, observando el calendario pegado al refrigerador.

Oh, lo había olvidado por completo.

— ¿Qué pasó con el 23?—masculló Taichi entre bocado y bocado.

—Sí que eres olvidadizo—regañó Hikari—. Es el aniversario de nuestros papás.

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó impresionado—. ¡No lo sabía!

—Claro que lo sabías, el año pasado lo celebramos con una cena en la casa, ¡Sí que eres olvidadizo!

—Ya, ya, no me regañes, recuerdo la deliciosa cena.

—Solo lo que te conviene, eres un caso extremo, Tai, por cierto mamá, ¿Qué le harás este año?

—No lo sé—declaró con honestidad—. No lo he pensado.

—Ya falta poco, nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿Te parece?

—No es una mala idea—contestó incapaz de contradecir a su hija.

—Bueno, la comida estuvo deliciosa—dijo Taichi colocándose de pie con los platos en mano, se dirigió a la cocina en donde los depositó en el zinc—. Hoy vendrán los chicos a cenar, ¿No hay problema?

—Claro que no, tus amigos siempre son bienvenidos.

— ¡Sí! Y También puedes aprovechar para hacer ese delicioso pastel de zanahoria que sabes que me encanta—propuso mostrando una sonrisa pícara que le hizo reír una vez más.

—Es una gran idea, lo haré.

—Yo también ayudaré—dijo Hikari colocándose de pie también—. Así aprendo a hacerlo.

Yuuko los observó desde su puesto, ambos estaban dentro de la cocina, Hikari lavaba su plato y Taichi la molestaba pringándola con las gotas de agua de los platos limpios, ambos reían comenzando una pequeña lucha de agua y jabón, Yuuko no pudo evitar verse a sí misma años atrás junto con Susumu en esa misma situación, jugando y compartiendo juntos, disfrutando de esos pequeños y escasos segundos que se le hacían eternidad, donde su completa felicidad era Susumu y donde pensó que ella sería su completa felicidad y ahora se daba cuenta lo lejos que estaba de la realidad, todas sus ilusiones se habían roto en cuestión de días, eternos y tortuosos meses, el amor se le escapaba a él y a ella se le acumulaba en un enorme torbellino que le succionaba el alma.

* * *

— ¿Ingeniería Aeronáutica? ¡¿De verdad eso estudiaras?!

Yuuko no quiso prestar más atención que la necesaria a la conversación de los amigos de su hijo, pero al estar en la cocina preparando la cena y su hijo y amigos en el comedor jugando Monopoly era inevitable escucharlos hablar, en especial cuando su hijo se encargaba de repetir a grito lo que sus dos amigos decían.

— ¿Por qué no?—replicó el muchacho y Yuuko se dio cuenta de su tono grave y marcado, Yuuko recordó a su actor favorito, su tono ronco y pausado era muy parecido al del amigo de su hijo—. Sé que es repentino, pero siento que esa es mi vocación, es algo que realmente me ilusiona.

— ¿De verdad?—inquirió su hijo hablando con incredulidad—. ¿Ser astronauta? ¿No te da miedo que el cohete explote en el aire?

— ¿Lo dice el del emblema del valor?—interrumpió Koushiro soltando una pequeña risa burlona, Yuuko no supo entender a qué se refería con emblema, pero si le comenzó a interesar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡No me da miedo!—exclamó Taichi y Yuuko se lo imaginó expandiendo sus ojos y mirándolos con cara de sorpresa o incredulidad—. Pero puede pasar, no hay que descartar posibilidades.

—Una en un millón, Tai—dijo Izumi.

—No tengo miedo—replicó Ishida, Yuuko sintió escalofríos al escuchar una vez más su voz, ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto?—. De hecho estoy muy emocionado, podré conocer tanto, miraré el planeta tierra bajo mis pies, pisaré la luna y conoceré tantos planetas, no me quedaré encerrado en este mundo, cruzaré las barreras, sé que hay mejores cosas más allá de este planeta y las descubriré todas.

Yuuko no pudo evitar recordar su adolescencia y sus sueños lejanos, en donde deseaba tanto ser alguien totalmente diferente a lo que era en ese tiempo, en donde soñaba tan alto, en donde podría saborear sus ambiciones y en donde también decidió dejar a un lado todos sus sueños y seguir al amor, renunciar por Susumu por el hombre que parecía había dejado de quererla.

Cerró sus parpados con fuerza obligándose mentalmente a olvidar por un segundo sus desdichas, al abrirlos, sus ojos siguieron el camino hasta dar de lleno con Ishida, se sorprendió del cambio del muchacho, su cuerpo era delgado pero desde su posición podía notar como los músculos se delineaban bajo la camisa del instituto, su rostro había perdido su redondez infantil, mostrando una mandíbula fuerte, una nariz larga y fina y sus ojos de un intenso color azul los cuales por un segundo chocaron contra los de ellas enviándole chispas calientes a su vientre, Yuuko dejó caer el cuchillo que en ese momento estaba utilizando, escandalizada, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y se golpeó levemente, sentía su rostro arder y su corazón latir acelerado, su hijo, Izumi e Ishida la miraban con extrañeza, ello no hizo más que sonreír nerviosa y salir prácticamente corriendo de la cocina.

Encerrándose en el baño, cayó en la realidad que esa había sido la primera vez que se había excitado viendo a otro hombre que no fuera su marido…

* * *

La segunda vez que lo miró—que lo miró realmente—fue en una fría y nevada tarde, los copos de nieve cubrían su cabello trenzado escurriéndose entre su bufanda y muriendo en sus hombros, su cuerpo tiritaba del frío a pesar de que llevaba puesto un abrigo grande y caliente, ella siempre fue friolenta y esa tarde en especial hacía mas frío de lo común, sus dedos enfundados en unos guantes que Susumu le había regalado hacía dos años, se sentían acalambrados tanto por el frío así como por las bolsas de las compras que cargaba desde varios minutos.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve y la tormenta que se avecinaba danzaba sobre su cuerpo, Yuuko se arrepentía de haber salido cuando anunciaron el mal tiempo en las noticias, pero ni Taichi, Hikari y mucho menos Susumu se encontraban y ella sentía que se ahogaba estando encerrada así que no esperó más y salió tan pronto como vio la oportunidad, sin imaginar la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba.

Ahora, las bolsas de las compras que realizó se le hacían más pesadas así como sus pasos y su cuerpo entero, ahora, se arrepentía de haber tomado una decisión tan apresurada, de haber comprado cosas pesadas y de haberse ido a la tienda más lejana a su edificio, su cuerpo era el único que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Por eso, sus ojos brillaron cuando divisaron el portal de su hogar, sus piernas ganaron energías apresurando su paso así como la ilusión de cubrirse con una manta enorme y nunca más salir de su hogar. Llegó a su portal, sin percatarse del muchacho que también se dirigía hacia allí hasta que él habló llamándola por su apellido de casada enviándole chispas a su espina dorsal al recordar que esa voz se parecía tanto a la del artista que a ella le encantaba.

—Señora Yagami—repitió él y ella lentamente dio la vuelta mirándole, sus ojos le recorrieron de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar reconocerlo como una persona muy atractiva, el abrigo gris que llevaba puesto resaltaba sus ojos azules los cuales tenían un brillo diferente, Yuuko se perdió en ellos, pensando en cómo él había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo—. ¿Necesita ayuda?—preguntó y sin esperar su respuesta, su mano rozó la suya y las chispas bajaron a su vientre envolviéndola en un intenso calor que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que Ishida le quitaba las bolsas que cargaba.

—Gracias—musitó en voz queda, su corazón latía acelerado y su vientre se mantenía ardiente.

—No se preocupe—dijo a la vez que daba un paso y entraba al portal, Yuuko no tardó en seguirle, el frío había vuelto y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Caminaron en silencio, Ishida iba adelante y ella atrás con sus ojos clavados en el suelo deseando nunca mas volver a sentir lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca.

— ¿Y Taichi?—preguntó una vez llegaron al apartamento y al notar que no había ni un zapato en el recibidor.

—Está con Koushiro—dijo ella entrando al apartamento, su cuerpo aún temblaba así como sus dedos que le dificultaban la tarea de quitarse los zapatos.

— ¿Quiere que le traiga una manta?

—Si—contestó sólo para que él desapareciera y ella no tuviere que verle más o por lo menos por unos cuantos segundos.

Yuuko se quitó los zapatos con ayuda de sus propios pies, una vez descalza caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde Ishida ya estaba ahí con una colcha que pertenecía a Taichi, él se acercó a ella colocando la manta sobre sus hombros, su aroma se coló por su nariz, era fuerte, fresco y simplemente delicioso, Yuuko inhaló una vez más inundando sus fosas nasales del aroma que el joven desprendía, él movió sus manos acariciando sus hombros y brazos en un intento de hacerla entrar en calor y el único calor que le provocaba era ese que se acumulaba en su zona sur, cerró sus ojos, totalmente perdida ante las vagas caricias que él provocaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba, hacía tanto tiempo que ella pensó que su pasión comenzaba a marchitarse…

Y su alarma sonó acompañada de la voz de su esposo, quien en ese momento entraba al apartamento, Ishida se separó de ella y ella perdió el aliento, Susumu había llegado temprano a su hogar haciéndole caer en cuenta que una vez más se había excitado con otro hombre, que de pensamiento le había sido infiel a su esposo…

* * *

Esa noche, Susumu no le hizo el amor, ni las siguientes noches que se avecinaron, su piel ardía en deseo y su amor propio decaía segundo tras segundo, Susumu vivía ahí, claro, pero encerrado en su mundo, con sus ojos enrojecidos y empequeñecidos puestos sobre la pantalla de la computadora, noche tras noche desaparecía en su oficina y no regresaba a su cama hasta en la madrugada, Yuuko creía saber el problema y una parte de ella se sentía culpable por el rechazo indirecto de su esposo.

Hacía unos meses, a inicios de año, había renunciado a su trabajo gracias a su túnel carpiano, desde entonces no había encontrado otro trabajo, Susumu tenía toda la carga y al parecer eso le abrumaba de sobremanera pues no hallaba otro motivo para que su esposo se hubiere convertido en una persona tan ermitaña.

A menos que la estuviere engañando con otra…

Justo así o quizás peor de como lo había hecho ella…

— ¿Qué te parece este?—preguntó Hikari, sacándola de sus pensamientos, sobre sus manos sostenía un catálogo de productos de belleza así como accesorios, su dedo señalaba un reloj de hombre que sabía que a su padre le encantaría—. ¡Es perfecto! ¡A papá le encantará!

—No lo sé—dijo, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá?—inquirió su hija, dejando a un lado su catálogo y volteando a verle con su rostro enfundado en preocupación y seriedad—. No eres la misma, papá tampoco lo es, se están comportando de manera extraña, ¿Tienen algún problema?

Yuuko soltó una risa seca, había sido una tonta si de verdad había creído que sus hijos en especial Hikari nunca se iban a dar de sus problemas internos, cuan equivocada estaba…

—No pasa nada, hija, solo son unos cuantos problemas con el trabajo—Mintió prefiriendo ocultar la verdad y no sólo a su hija, si no a ella misma, porque prefería vivir en una mentira que caer en la realidad que su matrimonio poco a poco se desquebrajaba…

* * *

Fue en una noche, muy cerca de la fecha de su aniversario en que Yuuko lo decidió, no se quedaría en su casa lamentando su matrimonio prácticamente extinto y observando su reflejo pálido en el espejo se dio cuenta que ella todavía era una mujer, que era hermosa y no una persona indeseada, marchita y vieja, ella aún tenía vida y no se pudriría en su soledad, en su desamor, en su propia e insignificante desdicha, porque ella era más que eso, era mejor que eso y podría ser mejor sin Susumu y lo sería, lo haría por ella misma, porque ya era momento de pensar en ella, solamente en ella.

Susumu no llegó esa noche y ella no se impresionó, sus preocupaciones, sus temores y sus tristezas se habían esfumado con el paso de los días, ya no quedaba más en ella que resentimiento hacia Susumu y por cada momento que pasaba encerraba en su habitación su resentimiento y su llanto aumentaba, no podía y no quería seguir así y poco le importaba que afuera estuviera endemoniadamente frío, ella no se quedaría sola, no cuando Susumu estaba perdido en quién sabe dónde, no cuando lo más seguro era que él estuviera con una amante disfrutando lo que con ella no disfrutaba y pensar en eso evocar esa imagen, la destrozaba cada día un poco más.

Así que rebuscó en su armario el vestido más sexy que tenía, encontrándose con uno que le quedaba ceñido, de un color rosa pálido y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de tirantes gruesos y de escote recatado, no era tan sexy como esperaba pero hacía ver su figura muy bien y con eso le bastaba, rizó las puntas de su cabello y se maquilló, al verse de nuevo en el espejo se encontró con una mujer mucho más hermosa que le devolvió una radiante sonrisa, sonrisa que hacía ya mucho que no veía en su rostro.

Sacó unos zapatos de tacón alto y un abrigo del mismo color de su vestido de su armario y salió de su habitación y de puntillas se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.

— ¿Mamá?—la llamó su hijo en voz llena de extrañeza desde la cocina, Yuuko respingó, no esperaba encontrarlo en casa.

—Taichi—susurró, quedándose quieta.

—Wooh…—musitó su hijo viéndola fijamente—. Nunca te había visto así, te ves muy guapa.

—Gracias—dijo, sintiendo su rostro arder tanto por la vergüenza como por el alago. — ¿Saldrás con papá?

—Si—mintió, Susumu sería lo último que querría ver en esa noche—. Una cita romántica, ya sabes, debo irme.

Y salió, prácticamente corriendo por el miedo de ser descubierta o por arrepentirse a último momento y volver a encerrarse en su soledad.

* * *

Encontrar a donde ir se le hizo de lejos lo mas difícil que había hecho en todo ese año, ella nunca se caracterizó por ser una mujer de salidas, prefería estar en su casa o salir a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, pero nunca una salida nocturna y ahora encontrándose en esa pequeña plaza llena de discotecas y bares estaba tentada a salir corriendo y hundirse en sus sábanas, pero sus piernas respondieron por ella comenzando a recorrer el lugar con ojos abiertos y llenos de curiosidad.

Se detuvo en una puerta de madera rodeada de paredes con rocas grandes y de color café incrustadas en ellas, arriba de la puerta tenía un cartelito con palabras en un idioma que ella desconocía, eran occidentales quizás el lugar también estaba tematizado con las ciudades del occidente o algo muy parecido, no supo porque, pero se sintió atraída y quizás un poco mas curiosa que antes, no tardó mucho en adentrarse a aquel lugar.

Por dentro, era pequeño, las mesas eran de madera al igual que sus sillas ocupadas todas la mayoría por jóvenes, habían muchas luces de color dorado sobre el techo, la barra de bebidas y una pequeña tarima, en donde pudo ver a un muchacho con una guitarra, seguramente afinándola, Yuuko se quedó de pie sin saber realmente que hacer, nunca había estado en un lugar como esos, ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso después de entrar?

— ¿Me permite su abrigo?

Yuuko respingó ante la voz masculina tan cerca de ella, con su corazón acelerado volteó a verle

Encontrándose con un joven enfundado en un traje negro con blanco, claramente era un mesero, soltó una risa tonta por haber imaginado lo peor.

—Claro—dijo, sacándose el abrigo y dándoselo al joven, el lugar era cálido y un poco acogedor.

— ¿Desea una mesa?

—Eh..yo…es que estoy esperando a alguien—mintió para no verse patética ante ese hombre que quizás nunca más volvería a ver.

— ¿Mesa para dos, entonces?

—Ehh...si…está bien…

El hombre comenzó a caminar y ella por inercia lo siguió, se detuvo al lado de una mesa cercana a la tarima, el mesero jaló una silla y ella se dejó caer un tanto nerviosa por no saber que hacer.

— ¿Desea algo de tomar?

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Hay refrescos, cervezas, tragos, cocteles o si gusta vinos.

Una copa de vino no estaría mal, quizás calmaría todos sus nervios.

—Vino por favor.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

El mesero se retiró dejándola sola con su incomodidad y nerviosismo, sus dedos se juntaron jugando entre si y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, se sentía extraña y ajena a ese ambiente, se arrepentía de haber salido sola de su casa.

—Aquí tiene, señora.

El mesero dejó la copa de vino tinto sobre la mesa, Yuuko se lamentó que no fuera blanco, prefería el blanco era menos amargo y mucho mas rico que el tinto, había olvidado por completo pedir su favorito, el vino pasó a segundo plano cuando las luces del bar bajaron y las de la tarima se encendieron, Yuuko observó al muchacho sentado en medio de la tarima y por un momento no lo reconoció, hasta que se fijó en su cabello rubio y liso, su piel blanca que sobresalía por la camisa de manga corta que llevaba puesta y sus ojos azules que una vez más habían chocado con los de ella mirándole con confusión y extrañeza, Yuuko tragó duro las chispas recorrieron su espina dorsal y sus piernas se congelaron…Yamato Ishida estaba ahí, muy cerca de ella y eso revolucionaba por completo sus sentidos, agarró la copa llena de vino y le llevó a sus labios tragando su contenido de un solo, el calor que le recorrió desde su garganta hasta su estomago no se comparaba con el calor que se acumulaba en su vientre y mucho mas abajo.

—Buenas noches—dijo, con su voz ronca, pausada, _sensual, _Yuuko cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se perdió en el hielo fundido del iris de Ishida que aún no dejaba de verla al parecer reconociéndola y quizás ahora analizándola, Yuuko de repente quiso mas vino—. Muchas gracias por venir aquí, espero que disfruten su velada.

Y sin más comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sus ojos se perdieron en su instrumento de música y ella agradeció internamente, sus dedos temblaban a pesar de que no hiciera frío y ella tuviere calor, tenía miedo que su temblor fuera provocado por otra cosa, dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa y se concentró en la suave melodía que provenía de la guitarra de Yamato, recordó a Taichi y como ella había deseado que su hijo tocara el violín, pero su amor por el futbol lo cegó de cualquier otra actividad y lo mismo había pasado con Hikari, que desde pequeña se había inclinado al dibujo y a las fotografías.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él comenzó a cantar, su cuerpo tembló entero al escuchar su voz igual de ronca, igual de pausada e igual de sensual cantando, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero fueron tres veces en los que se abrieron para verla a ella, solo a ella, Yuuko alzó la mano casi con desesperación, el mesero no tardó en llegar, ella pidió otra copa de vino, su cuerpo ardiente necesitaba otra cosa que contrarrestara su creciente calor.

Dejaron la copa de vino y ella se la bebió de un trago, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en la voz de Yamato Ishida, cantaba hermoso y la letra hablaba sobre explorar, sobre perderse, sobre escapar con él, sólo con él y ella quería hacerlo, anhelaba hacerlo, ella quería perderse en él, que sus manos le tocaran cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que su boca le besara, le mordiera, le lamiera, hasta que perdiera el raciocinio, hasta que no supiera quien era ella y quien era él, hasta que se olvidara por completo de su esposo…

De Susumu…

Yuuko se horrorizó de sus pensamientos y su copa deslizó de su mano, Yamato le seguía viendo y eso la terminó de aterrar, su cuerpo tembloroso, sensible y ardiente respondió por ella sola, coleándose de pie, de su cartera sacó varios billetes y los dejó caer sobre la mesa justo a un lado de la copa hecha cristales, Yuuko salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

La nieve cubrió su cabello, sus brazos y piernas desnudas, entró por su recatado escote y congeló sus pies protegidos por unos botines nada calientes, ahí en medio de la plaza cubierta por una capa de nieve y abrazándose a si misma, Yuuko se permitió llorar, dejando que sus lágrimas gritaran todo lo que ella guardaba con tanto recelo en su interior.

— ¡Señora Yagami!

Yuuko se encogió en su puesto, jamás imaginó que él la seguiría, _que él la buscaría,_ una risa seca escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo cruel que podría llegar a ser el destino.

— ¡Señora Yagami!—la llamó esta vez más cerca, sus manos calientes tocaron sus hombros y ella se alejó de inmediato, ese simple tacto le había enloquecido—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a Taichi?

Yuuko soltó otra risotada, mas fuerte y mas amarga que antes, claro, él simplemente estaba preocupado porque ella era la madre su mejor amigo, nada más Yuuko, _nada más._

—Esto es ridículo—dijo entre risas, sus piernas muertas de frío le fallaron y ella cayó de rodillas enterrándolas en la fría nieve que logró disminuir el calor que bullía por dentro—. Esto es ridículo—repitió siendo acompañada por un sollozo.

—Señora Yagami…

—No, no me encuentro bien—dijo entre sollozos, alzó sus manos temblorosas observándolas fijamente, en su izquierda aún descansaba su alianza matrimonial—. Nada se encuentra bien, Susumu ya no me quiere—confesó y se permitió llorar con más fuerza, escuchó los pasos de Yamato Ishida acercándose hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a ella y sus manos una vez más le acariciaron desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas, su piel se erizó ante ese simple contacto—. Ya no me habla, ya no me besa, ya no me toca—continuó sin atreverse a verlo en la cara, temiendo que descubriría él deseo que sentía por él—. Me siento tan abandonada, tan desdichada, tan fea, una mujer vieja e indeseable, en eso me he convertido, en una simple vieja que ni para trabajar sirve ¡Por culpa de mi estúpida enfermedad! ¡Que su propio marido dejó de verla como una mujer! ¡Que ni para eso sirvo! Yo…yo…yo…—tapó su boca con una de sus manos dejando que el llanto junto con los sollozos e hipidos hablaran por ella, en esos momentos se sentía tan ridícula y desnuda ante el mismo hombre que ella aún deseaba.

Yamato Ishida acarició su cabello y ella dejó de llorar, su mano se deslizó por su sien, perfiló su nariz y se detuvo en una de sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que sus ojos hinchados habían dejado.

—Usted se me hace muy hermosa.

Le escuchó decir bajito y casi con miedo, Yuuko le encaró y sus ojos mostraron dudas y mucho miedo, claro él era el mejor amigo de su hijo, ella era la madre de su amigo desde la infancia, ella lo había visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre, ella podría ser su madre, ella estaba casada y ella estaba prohibida para él y lo podía notar en sus ojos, en cómo él también tenía su lucha interna, ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando todo había cambiado?

—Yo…yo…—sus dedos se enterraron en su brazo y en su mejilla, Yuuko pudo ver como el iris de los ojos de él se oscurecía y como su cuerpo se acercaba al suyo, dentro todo estalló y su cuerpo se quemó en puro y ardiente deseo—. Desde niño me ha parecido muy hermosa, siempre tuve una especie de admiración por usted, por cómo se preocupaba por Tai y por Kari, por cómo nos atendía siempre que nosotros llegábamos, porque nunca había visto una mueca de tristeza en su cara…hasta ahora, no sé porque piensa todas esas cosas, usted vale mucho.

Yuuko apartó su rostro sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, probablemente se había ruborizado y el calor de sus mejillas contrarrestaba con el frío que estremecía cada terminación de su cuerpo, Yamato pareció darse cuenta de eso pues su abrigo estaba sobre sus hombros y calentaba un poco el frío estremecedor.

—Está temblando—dijo, colocándose en pie extendiendo a su vez su mano hacia ella—. La acompañaré a su casa, ya es muy tarde.

Ella asintió elevando su mano helada hasta tocar la de él, las chispas no se hicieron esperar enviándole ondas de calidez y refugio por todo su ser, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, en esos momentos todo lo que había gritado segundos atrás se le hicieron ridículas.

* * *

— ¿Por qué Astronauta y no cantante?

Se había atrevido a preguntar Yuuko cuando el silencio reinó entre los dos, sus ojos café miraban atentamente la luna mientras que el joven miraba hacia el frente, no parecía tener frío a pesar de que su abrigo junto con su peculiar aroma estaba sobre ella.

—Supongo que mi momento de gloria ya pasó, sinceramente no me imaginó de aquí a diez años cantando en un bar para poder sustentarme—contestó, en voz neutra sin un ápice de arrepentimiento por dejar lo que una vez creyó seria su vocación.

—Pero tenías una banda y sé por Hikari que eran muy populares, además, tienes una voz muy bonita—confesó sintiendo vergüenza, mentalmente se recriminó por pensar como una niña adolescente enamorada.

—Nos separamos no hace mucho, cada quién tenía sus sueños y sus metas diferentes, era algo inevitable que termináramos separados.

— ¿No te molestó eso? Tú eras el líder, ¿No?

—En un inicio dolió, pero, cuando acepté la realidad, fue más fácil sobrellevarlo y al final lo único que queda es un bonito recuerdo.

Yuuko sintió eso como un golpe para ella, como una indirecta que el destino le mandaba para jugar con ella y burlarse de sus desgracias, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse al realizar lo irremediablemente roto que estaba su matrimonio.

—Nunca imaginé que elegiría ser astronauta en un futuro, fue algo que se dio y cuando lo descubrí sentí dicha, porque supe que había encontrado mi lugar, no puedo negar que la música es y será por siempre mi pasión, nunca la dejaré porque sin ella simplemente no puedo vivir, pero es una etapa que debo cerrar y la verdad en este momento puedo decir que no me arrepiento de ello.

— ¿Cómo supiste que ser astronauta fue la decisión correcta?

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa y ella volvió a sonrojarse al encontrarla encantadora.

—Una vez, me quedé conversando hasta muy tarde con mi ex novia, es una chica muy habladora y no se queda quieta para nada, esa noche en particular nos pusimos a hablar sobre estrellas, constelaciones, espacios y planetas, sobre lo que había más allá de este planeta, sobre lo dichoso que sería poder pisar esos planetas, conocer la galaxia, descubrir que nuestra vida no se detiene en este mundo…que hay mucho más, siempre más.

Yuuko lo observó con una especie de admiración, sus sueños eran grandes y le recordaba mucho a los sueños que ella tenía de joven, suavizó su mirada, queriendo creer que él cumpliría todas sus metas y sería grande.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tu novia?

—No funcionó—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella ahora es un bonito recuerdo que siempre tendré conmigo.

Yuuko se detuvo sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía al imaginarse a Susumu hablando así de ella en un futuro incierto, sus ojos ardieron, sintiéndose una vez más, patética.

— ¿Señora Yagami?

—Lamento mucho el escándalo que armé horas atrás, pero mi matrimonio va muy mal—confesó con cada palabra quebrándose, nunca pensó que estaría hablando de sus problemas en voz alta, dejando escapar sus miedos y sus desdichas y mucho menos imaginó que sería con ese muchacho con el que estaría hablando en plena madrugada con un frio desesperanzador y un paisaje un tanto romanticón—. Susumu ya no es el mismo y yo no puedo evitar sentirme así de mal, de verme y sentirme fea, de sentirme despreciada, nada querida, de sentir que se me está escapando la vida, que lo di todo para nada, que yo...ya no soy suficiente.

Comenzó a llorar, dejando que las lágrimas hablaran por ella, que se desahogaran, que soltaran todo el dolor que la venia acarreando desde hacía tanto tiempo, que la liberaran aunque fuera un poco de sus miedos e inseguridades, que le hicieran sentirse menos patética por terminar confesándose ante un muchacho que quizás no sabía y nunca llegaría a saber o imaginarse toda la auto compasión que la torturaba día tras días, aunque, en realidad sus sollozos y sus frías lágrimas la humillaban y la avergonzaban por no poder detenerse.

Sintió a Yamato cerca y su suave contacto en su rostro, en medio de su llanto se estremeció, él seguía despertando en ella un lado que no llegaba a reconocer de si misma.

—A veces es mejor hablar y no guardar todo lo que llevamos dentro—dijo moviendo las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas limpiando las gruesas lágrimas que golpeaban su rostro—. Para que se de cuenta que usted no es nada de lo que está diciendo, usted es una de las mujeres más admirables que he conocido y sí es muy hermosa y sensual, tiene un gran carisma y siempre se preocupa por los demás, usted es suficiente y mucho más y si su esposo no sabe ver eso de usted entonces merece ser un simple recuerdo y nada más, porque yo, al menos yo, puedo ver en usted mucho más de lo que ni él ni siquiera usted es capaz de ver.

Yuuko no supo ni se dio cuenta en el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se pegó a él de él, sus pies se habían puesto de puntillas y sus manos congeladas se habían aferrado a las solapas de la camisa del joven, atrayéndola a ella, atreviéndose a su vez a acercarse un poco más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él y su calidez se confundió con la suya propia, logrando opacar por varios segundos el frío que atravesaba su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, no puedo—masculló Yamato, separándola con delicadeza, Yuuko agachó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza y rechazo, sus ojos una vez más se habían humedecido así como sus mejillas que ardían casi dolorosamente—. Lo siento—murmuró una vez más, su voz sonando atropelladamente cerca de ella, muy cerca.

—Discúlpame tu a mí—susurró en voz chillona, preludio de otro ataque de llanto, había sido una tonta, había sido dominada por sus impulsos más bajos, por su anhelo de ser querida y deseada.

Las manos de él acariciaron una vez más su cabello, descendiendo en sus mejillas en donde una vez más limpió las escurridizas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos—Quiero—le dijo en un tono más grave que le encendió una vez más, sus manos frías y ásperas alzaron sus mejillas enrojecidas y Yuuko pudo ver en sus iris azules el mismo brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, acompañado con las dudas y el mismo deseo naciente que encendía sus sentidos—. Quiero, pero no es correcto.

—No lo es—susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos ante la cercanía del joven, Yuuko se permitió aspirar el delicioso aroma que emanaba del cuello del muchacho, sus manos se relajaron hasta descansar en el pecho del joven en donde alcanzó a sentir sus latidos acelerados, Yuuko suspiró, deseaba tanto, por una noche, sentirse amada y protegida por él, por lo menos por esa noche, olvidarlo todo y perderse en él, solamente en él.

—No—repitió Yamato, acariciando sus mejillas—. No podemos…

Y su cuerpo reaccionó una vez más, sus labios chocaron contra los de él y la explosión lo absorbió a él, Yuuko movió sus labios con ahincó y el le correspondió de la misma manera, sus bocas se reconocieron y se perdieron una a la otra, sus cuerpos se pegaron hasta que sus senos se apretaran contra el pecho de él, sus manos cobraron vida y danzaron por su espalda ancha hasta perderse en su nuca y adentrarse a sus cabellos lisos, abrió su boca y él profundizó el beso con su lengua, jugando con la suya y explorándose el uno al otro, ella gimió y él la siguió, sus caderas chocaron una y otra vez hasta que su erección se hizo notable contra su vientre y Yuuko se entregó por completo al beso, ardiente, deseosa, querida, sintiéndose una vez más una mujer.

* * *

Fueron cuatro veces las que él le preguntó si estaba segura y fueron cuatro veces en las que ella contestó afirmativamente, esa noche ella no solamente le había sido infiel a su esposo por pensamiento en ese hotel que ella nunca había escuchado, esa noche Yamato no solo le besó la boca, sus labios húmedos y calientes, besaron, lamieron y chuparon su cuello, danzando por sus senos, su vientre y sus piernas dejando un poco mas de ardor por donde su lengua pasaba, sus manos la habían sostenido con firmeza y la habían tocado con delicadeza, acariciándola, brindándole todo el placer que ella creyó extinto y se había adentrado en ella, no solo una, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro veces.

La había poseído una y otra vez y entre cada movimiento, entre cada respiración entrecortada, entre cada suspiro y gemido ella se había sentido más que una mujer, la había hecho sentir querida, deseada, hermosa, le había hecho sentir todo lo que creyó olvidado por mucho tiempo, le había nublado de pasión, le había hecho olvidar su nombre y le había dejado entregarse sin medidas.

Entregarse sin pensar en un solo segundo en el mañana y sus consecuencias…

* * *

— Yamato—había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez, cuando él, encima de ella respiraba agitado muy cerca de su oído, sus manos pequeñas, habían caído muertas a cada lado de sus costados, mientras que las de él, grandes y frías, se mantenían firmes sobre el colchón muy cerca de ella—. Debo irme.

Yamato alzó su cabeza y el hielo de sus ojos la derritió por un segundo para luego encenderla hasta que olvidara de nuevo su posición y su desnudez.

—Lo siento—contestó, con su voz aún más ronca, Yuuko se entretuvo en sus ojos oscurecidos quizás por la misma pasión que ella atravesaba en ese momento—. Yo no debí…

—No te disculpes, también es culpa mía—dijo, cayendo en cuenta de su nueva realidad.

Yamato se levantó, dejándose caer a un lado de ella, el colchón se hundió junto con las ganas contenidas de ambos, Yuuko sintió frío y vergüenza recorriéndole de pies a cabeza cayendo en la realidad de su infidelidad…le había sido infiel a su esposo con un niño, con el mejor amigo de su hijo, con aquel al que vio crecer.

Había sido infiel, había roto una promesa de amor, se había roto ella misma y había roto la confianza ciega que él decía profesarle… ¿Cómo se había permitido ese desliz?

—Olvidé por completo mi posición—susurró él, quizás aún más incrédulo que ella por haber hecho lo que había hecho, y eso junto con sus disculpas hicieron que sus ojos se humedecieran y su garganta ardiera—De verdad quise detenerme, pero…—suspiró al mismo tiempo que de ella se escapaba una lágrima dolorosa—… Ahora no podré ver a Tai a los ojos.

Oh ¡Tai! ¡Hikari! ¡Los había defraudado a ellos también! ¿Cómo se había dejado cegar por su calentura? ¿Cómo se había olvidado de sus hijos? ¡Ahora ella tampoco podría verlos a la cara! Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón alguno, había manchado su nombre y su propio matrimonio.

—Debo irme—dejo escapar en un hilo de voz, Yamato no contestó y eso le supo a alivio, despacio se levantó de la cama, sus pies tocaron el frío suelo y otra sacudida de escalofríos la invadieron, las ignoró así como la punzada de culpa que golpeaba su pecho, se colocó la ropa interior y buscó su vestido perdido entre las prendas del muchacho tiradas en el suelo, recogió su vestido y se lo colocó a prisas, giró su rostro, notando como el muchacho también se vestía en silencio, Yuuko mordió su lengua, queriendo sentir un dolor más fuerte al que sentía por dentro—. Por favor, no hagas que Taichi sospeché…si él…yo…

Guardó silencio, incapaz de siquiera imaginarse la decepción en el rostro de sus hijos, negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo expulsar esos malos pensamientos y el remordimiento que la carcomía por dentro, recogió sus zapatos y dando trompicones salió de la habitación, agradeciendo que Yamato no hubiese intentado detenerle.

* * *

Empapada, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, llegó hasta su apartamento, sus dedos temblantes abrieron la puerta, imaginándose lo peor, desde gritos, llantos y mucha pelea, sin embargo se encontró más sola que nunca, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo, siendo acompañada únicamente por el Tic, Tac del reloj el cual le recordaba que había pasado la noche lejos de su hogar, en los brazos de otro hombre, que sus manos, su boca y su alma habían sido profanados por su propia voluntad, que había cometido una falta mucho más grave que Susumu, que había roto irremediablemente su estabilidad.

Sus ojos se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas, Yuuko, cansada de su propia debilidad, restregó sus ojos con fuerza, descargando toda su frustración, su resentimiento y su ira, en ellos, sus ojos ardieron y dolieron mucho más, Yuuko apartó sus dedos sintiendo como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse hasta que comenzó a ver nublado, se abrazó a si misma comenzando a llorar en silencio, decepcionada y más dolida que nunca, ni siquiera el daño que se había proporcionado había sido suficiente para opacar su pecado…

* * *

Yuuko no imaginó que volvería a saber de él tan pronto y mucho menos el 23 de diciembre, en el aniversario de su prácticamente inexistente matrimonio, ese día en particular ardía en fiebre y su cuerpo dolía de pies a cabeza, tenía días sin poder hablar debido a la laringitis que contrajo y sus hijos al darse cuenta de la tensión entre ella y Susumu se habían dado a la tarea de tratar de reconquistarlos con una cena romántica, Yuuko agradecía el gesto, pero en sus fuerzas no estaba salir y enfrentar a Susumu, el cual, al parecer se había dado cuenta de su alejamiento y parecía y quería estar más tiempo con ella, hasta que decidió trancar la puerta y Susumu no pudo volver a entrar a su habitación

—No entiendo para que necesitas mi ayuda.

Dijo Yamato Ishida y ella se encogió en su cama, a pesar de estar tan lejos, ella sentía como si estuviera hablándole al oído provocándole pequeños ataques de pánico, temiendo que Taichi llegase a sospechar su desliz, que Susumu se diere cuenta y que todo acabase terriblemente mal.

¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado?

—Porque tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, ¡Yo de cocina no sé nada!

—Taichi, pensé que sería algo serio…mira, tengo un asunto muy importante y no pued…

—Yamato, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Has estado actuando muy extraño estos últimos días.

Yuuko palideció ante las palabras de su hijo, Taichi no podía sospechar nada, se negaba a imaginarse a su hijo dolido por sus errores, Yamato no podía confesar ni hacerse el sospechoso, si lo hacía, su familia se rompería.

—No estoy actuando extraño, Tai—dijo y Yuuko percibió el temblor en su voz—. No sé porque te haces esas ideas.

— ¡Porque parece!—replicó su hijo aparentemente enojado—. Casi no me hablas, ya no vienes a la casa y siempre que te invito sales con una estúpida excusa, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

— ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de actuar como una novia celosa por cinco minutos? ¡Dios! Si estás enamorado de mí, solo tienes que decírmelo, no hace falta tanto drama.

— ¡No estoy enamorado de ti, Idiota!

— ¡Auch! ¡Maldito sádico! ¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Y así quieres que te cocine?!

— ¡Pues deja tus malditas proposiciones homosexuales a un lado!

Yuuko respiró tranquila, por los momentos estaba salvada, Yamato había desviado la conversación y su hijo era tan despistado que no volvería a preguntarle por su comportamiento, ellos continuaron conversando a cerca de la cena que tenían planeada para ellos y de cómo Hikari junto con sus amigas se encargarían de decorar el lugar y del posible menú a elegir, Yuuko se cubrió la cabeza con su cobija, esa noche, no saldría de su habitación.

* * *

—Yuuko…

Había susurrado su marido en la madrugada del 24 de diciembre, tocando con suavidad la puerta firmemente cerrada de su habitación, Yuuko se cubrió aún más con sus cobijas, haciéndose un ovillo en su cama, Susumu tocó una vez más, con delicadeza, como temiendo que alguien los escuchara, algo que le pareció ilógico, puesto que sus hijos no estaban en casa, queriendo dejarles el apartamento solo para ellos dos.

—Yuuko, por favor, la cena se ha enfriado, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no dejas que te cuide?

Mordió su labio inferior y escondió aún más su rostro, las lágrimas picaban sus ojos así como su garganta y pecho ardían, podía sentir la desesperación de Susumu, podía sentir su impotencia, su dolor, su tortura y eso le golpeaba con fuerza, la machacaba, la destruía, y la palabra culpable la sentía palpitar sobre su frente.

— Sé que las cosas han estado mal, debemos hablar, amor, por favor, escúchame.

Pero ella no le quiso escuchar, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no quería ni podía permitir que Susumu se perdiera en sus ojos llenos de culpa y traición, no podía permitir que Susumu se diera cuenta de su traición.

—Por favor, háblame…

Susumu continuó golpeando la puerta aumentado su ritmo con cada golpe que daba para luego detenerse y volver a golpear la puerta con delicadez, Yuuko tapó sus orejas con sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza, se mantuvo así hasta que dejó de escuchar los golpes en la puerta, hasta que no escuchó ni un solo ruido, hasta que se dio cuenta que Susumu ya no estaba en el apartamento.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿En eso se había convertido su matrimonio? ¿En gritos y llantos contenidos? ¿Cómo su matrimonio se había desmoronado a ese punto? ¿Por qué sus sueños se habían roto de esa forma tan cruel y dolorosa?

¿Por qué?

¿Dónde estaba el amor que se tenían?

¿Dónde había dejado su dignidad, su orgullo, su amor propio?

¿En qué momento se había perdido y dejado caer tan bajo?

* * *

Esa misma mañana y con sus ojos aún hinchados y su garganta destrozada, Yuuko salió de su habitación, encontrando el apartamento vacío, sus ojos enrojecidos depararon en la mesa del comedor, cubierta por un mantel rojo, sobre ella estaba puesta la vajilla puesta llena de la comida que seguramente Yamato Ishida con ayuda de Taichi prepararon, junto con velas derretidas y copas de vino vacías, Yuuko sintió remordimiento por haber despreciado el esfuerzo de sus hijos.

Se alejó de la mesa y sus pies la dirigieron a la entrada principal en donde del perchero agarró su abrigo y lo colocó, buscó unos guantes y se colocó un gorro, necesitaba aire fresco, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo del dolor de garganta seguir encerrada la seguía enfermando.

Salió del apartamento vació y caminó sin rumbo, el viento golpeaba contra su garganta haciéndole sentir un poco más adolorida pero a la vez le daba la sensación de frescura que tanto necesitaba, por eso ignoró el dolor y continuó caminando por las atiborradas calles de Odaiba, estando ahí, entre la multitud de personas que iban y venían, apresuradas quizás por los regalos de navidad que ella no compró o por la cena que a ella en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza, le hacía sentir pequeña e invisible y eso contra todo pronóstico le hacía sentir bien, le hacía alejarse un poquito de la magnitud de sus problemas.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo definido, sus pies se hundían en la nieve y su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, pero nada de eso podía impedirle su pequeño momento de libertad, así que permitió que sus pies la dirigieran, cerró su mente y se dedicó a respirar el aire helado, su piel protegida se erizó pero ella a penas lo sintió, prefería disfrutar el momento que perderse en sus males tanto físicos como mentales.

En un determinado punto, Yuuko se detuvo, frente a ella en toda su gloria, se encontraba la Rueda de Chicago cubierta por una fina capa de nieve, su estómago se revolvió y su pecho se oprimió, sin querer queriendo, había llegado a ese lugar, aquel en el que hacía ya mucho tiempo, había tenido su primera cita, había besado a Susumu y se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Se acercó hasta la pequeña fila y pagó por una entrada, le abrieron uno de los cubículos y ella se subió acomodándose en la fría banca, cerraron el portón y esperó paciente a que encendieran el juego, una vez comenzó a elevarse, Yuuko se perdió en el paisaje que la altura le proporcionaba, era hermoso igual de hermoso que el de sus recuerdos, un poco agrio pues en esa ocasión estaba sola y más vacía que nunca.

— ¡Yuuko!

Escuchó y al instante reconoció la voz de Susumu, su pulso se aceleró así como su corazón empezó a bombardear enloquecido.

— ¡Yuuko!

Se puso de pie y se aferró a los barrotes del cubículo agachó su cabeza y lo buscó, encontrándolo en el suelo, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo para poder ser visto, no supo que pensar, Susumu al parecer la había seguido y ella aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Y ahí estaba él, listo para enfrentarlo todo…

* * *

— ¡De verdad lo siento!

Gritó Susumu una vez ella estuvo en tierra firme, se sintió mareada y él tuvo que sostenerla por los brazos para evitar caer, su cuerpo tembló invadido por los nervios y no por el frío, Yuuko sintió miedo, miedo a perderlo todo.

—Soy la peor persona del mundo, Yuuko, de verdad lo siento.

_No, no lo era, _era ella y nadie más que ella, era ella y solamente ella…

—Lo he descuidado todo, a ti, a nuestros hijos, a nuestro matrimonio, Yuuko, yo…

—No sigas, por favor—susurró con su voz enronquecida, hablar le había dolido mucho más de lo que imaginó.

Susumu la tomó por la mano y la jaló con delicadeza, Yuuko sabía que él no guardaría silencio, así como sabía que ella tampoco podría seguir ocultando su infidelidad, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar, su conciencia no le permitiría ni un segundo más en silencio, tendría que confesar y alejarse de él para siempre, tendría que hablar y alejarse de él para siempre y eso la aterraba y la acobardaba tanto, no quería, no podía hacerlo. Susumu se detuvo frente a una banca, la tomó por los hombros y con la misma delicadeza la sentó en la banca, él se arrodilló frente a ella, encarándola desde su posición.

—No fue mi intención, simplemente perdí la cabeza—comenzó a explicar aceleradamente—. Jamás llegué a imaginar que mi ausencia te afectaría tanto y sé que no tengo excusa alguna, pero Yuuko, tienes que entender que nunca te he dejado de amar.

Ni ella tampoco, sin embargo, le había sido infiel y eso pesaba más que cualquier promesa de amor.

—Yo…lo perdí, pedí un préstamo para comprar una casa más grande, no lo pude pagar y los intereses se han acumulado, he estado trabajando horas extras, pero no lo consigo…. —confesó en voz entrecortada y ojos cristalinos—. Me demandaran y me embargaran todo…yo simplemente quería alejarlos de este problema, que no sufrieran esta tediosa tortura,

Yuuko quiso arrancarse el corazón ahí mismo, tirarlo y pisarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía estar pasando eso, ella no podía haber actuado tan egoísta, ella no podía ser la victimaria, ella no podía quedarse con ese peso en su corazón, ella simplemente no podía…

¿Por qué no se detuvo a preguntarle? ¿Por qué no pensó con lógica y no buscó una respuesta acorde para el comportamiento de Susumu? ¿Por qué se imaginó lo peor?...

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—preguntó con su voz rasposa y sofocada, esa vez no dolió tanto debido al intenso dolor que sentía muy cerca de su corazón.

—No quería abrumarlos, ni preocuparlos, pensé que iba a poder hacer el dinero, pero todo salió de mis manos y lo arruiné, lo arruiné todo—Susumu la agarró de sus manos apretándole con fuerza y desesperación, su garganta ardió incapaz de poder confesar su pecado—. Por favor, Yuuko, perdóname, en este momento te necesito tanto, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse reflejo de la culpa que sentía por dentro, Susumu se levantó y la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza, ella no supo qué hacer ni que decir más que dejarse derramar sus traicioneras lágrimas que la venían acompañando a lo largo de todos esos meses, Susumu respiró profundo queriendo contener quizás un futuro llanto, Yuuko movió sus brazos y acarició su espalda hasta sentirlo relajarse, no podía encarar a Susumu, no podía contarle su infidelidad, no podía destruirlo un poco más, tendría que callar, queriendo asegurarse que era por él y no por ella ni por el miedo a destruir su matrimonio y a su familia, que callaría no para quedarse sola si no para no dañar a Susumu, que no estaba actuando por motivos meramente egoístas y que no tenía miedo.

—Siempre tendrás mi apoyo…

Susurró dispuesta a enterrar su pecada dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, si detenerse a pensar en las futuras consecuencias y en el posible daño que pudiere causar…

* * *

Y bueno aqui está, ojala que haya agradado y haya quedado bien, la verdad que para que una mujer enamorada sea infiel tiene que estar muy decepcionada por su pareja y por eso Yuuko es infiel, motivada por su dolor y decepcion ante su matrimonio.

Espero Riru que te haya gustado, lamento si no salio a como esperabas pero no encontraba otra vía que no fuera esta, te lo hice con mucho cariño espero no haberte defraudado, te mando un abrazo.

Y muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme =D


End file.
